In The Eyes Of
by choc-sundaes
Summary: Troyella Oneshots. Each chapter through the eyes of a different character. My first ever fanfic!
1. Troy Bolton

I'm sitting in Math's at the moment, bored as, with Mr. White droning on about imaginary numbers. Who needs to know about numbers that aren't real? I scanned around the room to see if everyone was as bored as me. Chad is sitting in front of me, very asleep, Taylor's next to him, intently listening and jotting down notes –typical, and I think Sharpays doing her nails or something. Then there's Gabi's seat next to me- empty. I haven't seen her since lunch. I wonder where she went, I hope she's ok. Gosh, just thinking about her makes me smile. She's just so amazing. She's beautiful, and smart, and funny, and caring, and sweet, and I could go on for days. I'm just so lucky that she's mine.

Suddenly there's a creek at the door, I snap up automatically. And relax a bit when I see its Gabi. She shoots me a big smile as she takes her seat. I slump back to my previous position, resting my head on the table, but this time facing Gabi. My eyes are starting to feel really heavy, and I can feel them dropping…POKE.

"Huh?" I snap awake. I hear a giggle from my left and I see Gabi trying to stifle her laughter.

I look at her, and give her a questioning look. She smiles and points at my desk. I look back and see a piece of paper.

_**What's going on sleepyhead?**_

_**xoxo G**_

I look back at her and then start writing.

_**You can't wake me up when I'm daydreaming about you! Where were you? Are you ok?**_

_**:) T**_

I give it back to her, and she reads it before sending it back to me.

_**Daydreaming huh? I better have clothes on! And yeah I'm fine, you're too sweet! I just had to leave because my sister had a fall at the primary school. But she'll be ok, mum's home with her. What are you doing today after school?**_

_**xoxo G**_

I start reading and smile.

"Chad Danforth! Are you paying attention?" yelled Mr. White suddenly.

"Huh…what?" mumbles Chad as he attempts to awake.

"I'd like to see your notes on today's lesson or you will have detention!"

I rolled my eyes, Taylor was passing her notes over. As usual. I passed my note back to Gabi.

_**Oks… as long as everyone's ok. And I'm not doing anything. What do you want me to be your slave at the mall again?**_

_**:) T**_

_**----- **_

_**Oh! You've never been a slave…more like a…ok maybe a slave.:) Actually I have a surprise for you.**_

_**xoxo G**_

_**----- **_

_**I'm free. But for me? For what? You know I'm supposed to be the one doing things for my girl. Not the other way around.**_

_**:) T**_

_**----- **_

_**Yes. For you. You're the best boyfriend a girl could wish for, and you've done so much for me. So I wanted to do something for you. **_

_**Xoxo G**_

_**----- **_

_**Hmm… I think you are perfect! I can't wait.**_

_**:) T**_

And with that the bell rang, signaling one more period to go, and it was History. How fun!

"I missed you" I said as me and Gabi made our way out into the hallway.

She reached up and gave me a quick kiss. "I'll meet you at your locker after school ok?"

I grinned. "Of course"

I went over to find Zeke and walk with him to History. The lesson seemed to go slower then usual. I was getting really excited about Gabi's surprise after school. Man, I was starting to sound like a girl! Snap out of it!

I reached into my bag to get my file; I opened it to find a piece of paper with a picture of me and Gabi kissing. I smiled at it. That night had been perfect, it was her birthday, and everything had gone wrong that day, well except the last kiss goodnight. Our first kiss- I remember hearing a –snap- I guess her sister took a picture of us. I turned it over.

_**Thinking of you!**_

_**xoxo G.**_

I couldn't help but smile, I looked back at the photo. She was so beautiful. Her long brown curls cascading down her back, her gorgeous chocolate eyes. She was just breathtaking. Suddenly the last bell snapped me out of my thoughts. I smiled to myself, time for my surprise.

I made my way over to my locker, took out some of my gym clothes and closed my locker. I turned around and leaned against the row of lockers and sighed. I was so lucky to have her…

Then I heard a distinct giggle. I turned to see her but then suddenly everything went black... I felt a satin blindfold around my eyes.

"Hey gorgeous" I said as I felt her arms around me.

"Hi hot stuff" I heard her giggle.

"Do you want to tell me why I can't see anything" I asked.

She gasped. "You can't see anything?" she asked sarcasm in her voice. "You must be going blind!" She giggled again.

"You know I could call the police, say I'm being kidnapped!" I responded.

"Well then I wouldn't do this" she said, a second later I felt her lips on mine. We broke away reluctantly.

I smiled to myself. "Maybe I'll call them later…"


	2. Gabriella Montez

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm. _Five more minutes_ I thought to myself. Then it hit me. _It was my birthday!_ And with that I bolted out of bed, sitting up, throwing my blanket off me and racing to the bathroom to get ready. I was engulfed into hugs by my parents as I sat down to breakfast.

"Happy Birthday Gabi!" greeted my Mum and Dad.

"Thanks guys!" I replied.

"So what do you want to do today sweetie?" asked my mum.

"Beach!" I smiled. It was our tradition; we went to the beach every year.

"Ah…good. Because we already packed away all of our things. So go get dressed!" said dad.

"Really!" I asked looking up at my parents. There sincere eyes indicated a 'yes' so I ran upstairs and changed into my bathers.

I grabbed my sunnies, hat and my phone. Checking it on the way downstairs. 'No Messages' _I sighed. Oh well…its only morning, maybe people will remember later._

My birthday was in the middle of the summer holidays. I enjoyed that- the whole 'not working on my birthday' was good. But the whole 'everyone forgetting and not wishing you Happy Birthday' wasn't. At least I've got Troy this year. I thought to myself. Surely he wouldn't forget. He couldn't- he was my boyfriend. Plus we talked about it this week so there was no chance he could forget. Maybe he thought I wanted to sleep in so he would call me later… Hopefully. I mean he couldn't forget. He promised.

_Flashback._

"_So you excited about your birthday?" asked Troy as he looked over to me._

"_Course!" I replied, smiling. But that soon faded away, and Troy noticed._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, caringly._

"_Nothing, I'm just being stupid" I replied._

"_Tell me. Anything that worries you is important to me"_

_I looked at him. He was going to laugh in my face. "Ok... it's just that, having my birthday in the holidays. Everyone forgets and I feel so lonely, and that I just think I'm not as good friends with people then I think I am."_

_He looked shocked. "That's silly Gabi. You've got a ton of friends at school. No one will forget"_

_I had a small smile on my face. "You don't understand Troy. Everyone forgets. Every year. Last year, no one bothered to call me. Only Tasha even bothered to message me. My 'best friends' talked to me 2 weeks later and didn't mention a word about my birthday. I was really sad for a long time. I know its stupid… but its just that. My birthday is like my favourite day and it's sad for me to know that no one cares about me enough to even say 'Happy Birthday!'"_

"_I'm sorry Gabi. But this year it'll be different. You're at a new school with new friends…better ones. And you have me! I won't forget"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise"_

_End Flashback._

The beach was good, the waves were small but I had fun in the water anyway. I ran back to my dad, and grabbed a towel. I wiped myself down, and checked my phone. 'No Messages'. I sighed. Who was I kidding? I should be used to this.

We bought some ice-cream and drove home. We were going out for dinner so I had to start getting ready. I had a shower, then got out and checked my phone yet again. Suddenly it started buzzing. I knew he'd remember!

"Hello?" I asked happily.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could speak to Jonathon?" answered a person from the other line. My face fell, my heart sank.

"Sorry. I think you have the wrong number"

"Oh, ok, sorry"

I hung up. He couldn't even manage a phone call…

I put on some jeans and my favourite top and walked downstairs.

"MUM" I yelled. "Did you say the booking was 6 or…"

"SURPRISE!"

I turned around and saw a whole room of my friends, Troy at the front.

I just stared at them. Stunned.

"Happy Birthday babe" smiled Troy.

I looked at him, he didn't forget me. He planned this whole thing. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. We stood there together before I realized that there were many other people in the room. Not to mention my parents…AWKWARD.

Many hugs and 'thank yous' later, I made my way back to Troy.

"I thought you forgot me" I said sheepishly.

"Not a chance" he said as he flashed his amazing smile at me. "How could I forget you? There's not a minute that goes past that I don't think about you. Well maybe when I'm sleeping. But sometimes I even dream about you!"

I gave him a kiss.

"Ok, shove over Bolton, you've been hogging her all night!" yelled Sharpay over the music.

"Hey Shar!" I smiled, and gave her another hug.

"So…how has your birthday been?" she asked.

"Good. Now that I know you didn't all forget me" I smiled.

"We never forgot you!" She exclaimed. "Troy just made us all promise we wouldn't talk to you so he could surprise you tonight."

-----

I had the best friends in the world. Not to mention the best boyfriend. I don't know why I ever doubted him. I mean he is amazing! He is so sweet and caring, and funny, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous! I think he is perfect!...

It's 11:30, time for bed. I turned off my bedside lamp and closed my eyes. A thought came to my head. _One last thing!_ I shot up and I checked my phone.

'18 New Messages'


End file.
